


static stasis

by youngjo



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Cock Rings, Collars, Dacryphilia, Exhibitionism, Gags, Hybrids, M/M, Multi, Muzzles, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Slight objectification, assisted riding, drool, poly oneus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjo/pseuds/youngjo
Summary: Sometimes Seoho stumbles and falls—and the rest of Oneus are always there to catch him.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho, Lee Seoho/Everyone
Comments: 10
Kudos: 112





	static stasis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seoho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoho/gifts).



> hello! this is just a very short, very feral pwp one-shot as a gift for my friend kris!
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Seoho’s tail twitched behind him, his pupils blown with pleasure as he stared at his group mates. They were seated on the couch together, playing some game he had tuned out ages ago, while he waited patiently for someone to give him attention. He had been there awhile, clad in nothing but lacy panties, a cock ring hugging the base of his shaft, and a collar that was just a  _ little _ too tight. His leash was attached to the leg of the table, preventing him from moving—as if Seoho would disobey in the first place.

But that was not all of it.

It was a little ridiculous for a prey hybrid, but it added a degree of neediness that fanned through his body with burning excitement. A muzzle, webbed over his mouth to prevent him from biting, the straps digging into the back of his head. Evermore, a spider gag—for extra protection, Hwanwoong had teased—holding his jaw open while the tang of new metal coated his tongue. Seoho was already making a mess of himself by this point, drool running down his chin and dripping along the sensitive skin of his chest. He could do nothing to clean it away either, arms bound behind his back and legs in a similar state, bound with black ropes that likened him to a pretty art piece at some dusty old museum. The ring around his cock prevented him from getting off, no matter how deliciously the lace dragged over him, but his tip was messy and leaking nonetheless. The poor squirrel hybrid was reaching his limit but he dared not tap out, not when he had already made it this far. 

His momentary feeling of desperation leaked through his scent instantly. 

Youngjo, as the unofficial head of their gaggle of misfits, noticed first. The panther hybrid lowered his controller, eyeing him from his peripherals. His ear twitched up, head tilting ever so subtly. 

As soon as his acknowledgement was noticed, the rest of his group mates began to focus their energy in his direction. A flood of calming scents brushed along his nose, mostly overpowered by the strong alpha musk of wolf hybrid Geonhak. Beneath that sat Dongju’s, the protective cinnamon and cedar strongest given his similar status as a red-tailed deer. They were smells that, on their own, would overwhelm any soul unfortunate enough to wander through them. But to Seoho, who had acclimated to Oneus many, many years ago, they offered comfort.

His tail drooped against the floor, eyes quivering as tears threatened to spill forth. He felt so strung out and on edge, mind dangerously close to slipping into blank thought—he just needed that extra push. He  _ needed _ someone to touch him.

Youngjo noticed first in true perceptive fashion. The panther dropped his controller on the table, angling his body to face him. “Look at you … waiting so patiently for us,” he purred. Their eyes met, Youngjo’s dark and unreadable. “Our little squirrel has been so good. Do you think he deserves a reward?”

Seoho dared not move in that few second span, as if the tiniest twitch would snatch away the reward he had worked so hard for.

“I think he does,” Keonhee affirmed, the polar bear hybrid peeking around Youngjo’s body. The rest of Oneus agreed in turn.

Geonhak rose, Seoho watching him. “You wanna ride one of us, baby?”

The squirrel nodded eagerly.

His eyes followed everyone as a shuffle of activity began. Youngjo scooted to the center of the couch, giving clue that they had planned how he would be ruined long before tying him up that evening. Geonhak crossed to Seoho and knelt in front of him. Dark grey ears were at attention on the top of his head, long tail swishing behind him. A gentle hand extended to unclip his leash from his collar. 

“Messy squirrel,” Geonhak murmured affectionately. He then maneuvered behind Seoho, hands sliding beneath his legs. Grunting against his shoulder, Geonhak pulled Seoho against his chest and lifted him from the floor, tail squished a bit uncomfortably between them. Seoho whined softly, gaining him a few reassuring kisses along the side of his neck as he was carried to the couch. 

The rest of Oneus had rearranged their positions in that time, landing Youngjo right in the middle with Keonhee and Hwanwoong on his left and Dongju on his right. Youngjo’s pants were off, his hand stroking his length to full hardness, while they all watched Geonhak approach. The wolf hybrid set him gently into Youngjo’s lap, Hwanwoong wasting no time in fiddling with the knots scattered along his thighs; the small crane hybrid was smiling fondly. Hwanwoong finished untying the knots in record time. His nimble fingers made quick work of it, allowing him to untangle the rope so Seoho could shift around more comfortably.

“Muzzle and gag off?” Youngjo asked softly, but Seoho began shaking his head before he finished. “Alright, I’ll leave them on, but remember to say something if it hurts.”

Geonhak pressed against his back once more, arm swinging over Seoho’s shoulder to drizzle lube onto Youngjo’s hard cock. He whimpered at the sight and sent a collective laugh throughout the room. 

“Is our cute little squirrel ready?” Geonhak whispered into his ear.

Seoho whined something akin to yes.

Youngjo smiled up at him, the tip of his tail twitching onto Seoho’s thigh. Geonhak’s hands slipped beneath him once more, raising him so they could align the squirrel’s entrance with Youngjo’s cock. It took less than ten seconds before Geonhak eased him down. Having been prepped earlier that evening, and already so needy, Youngjo popped into place with little resistance. The lube helped, and gravity took care of the rest, allowing Youngjo to sink into him and force Seoho flush in his lap.

Seoho threw his head back against Geonhak’s shoulder with a desperate keen. The wolf hybrid cooed softly, massaging his thighs. Youngjo’s own hands lifted, settling on his hips in a reassuring press. Heat exploded through his body and pleasure nearly overwhelmed him. 

He wanted to scream their names, to beg for more, but he managed neither of those things. 

It didn’t matter anyway, because they gave him little time to adjust. Geonhak lifted him once more, before dropping him at a measured pace back onto Youngjo’s cock. Here, their intent became clear—Seoho had absolutely no control. As soon as his brain caught up to that, his scent shifted, and Youngjo’s nostrils flared as his predator side delighted in knowing it had achieved making its prey useless. Geonhak groaned next to him, nearest his scent gland, and he felt the wolf roll his hips against his tail needily. But he behaved. Tonight was for Seoho and Seoho only.

Geonhak began to raise and drop him at his own pace. Tiny gasps and choked moans escaped uninhibited from his mouth, overpowering every other noise in their tiny living room. Tears began to stream from his eyes against his will, the squirrel literally sobbing as pleasure overwhelmed every inch of his body. He spiraled closer and closer to orgasm as his mind tiptoed the haze threatening to consume him. 

Seoho had no idea who did it when it finally happened, but someone removed the cock ring that had left him aching and needy all evening. The squirrel lasted a record two seconds before he came, screech tearing from his throat as cum splashed into Youngjo’s lap. Teeth dug into his scent gland, applying enough pressure to send him into an absolute frenzy, the prey side of him thrashing in their hold as everything went white. 

When the haze finally cleared, he had no idea where or who he was. It took several moments of blinking at the ceiling for him to reign his consciousness back in. A tentative sniff revealed Dongju snuggled into his chest, the calming scent of another prey hybrid soothing his nerves. Someone was wiping along his backside gently and Seoho raised his head tiredly to see who it was. He was met with Keonhee’s gentle eyes, the squirrel shivering.

“Other room, blowing off some steam. You passed out for about twenty minutes,” Keonhee said, filling him in. 

“Sleepy.” Seoho dropped his head, nuzzling into Dongju’s hair. 

Keonhee removed his hands. Moments of silence passed before the polar bear added himself to the cuddling pair, scenting him with a careful gentleness. “You should get some sleep. You had a long night.”

“Did … did I do good?” Seoho murmured, listening to Dongju’s soft snores.

“You always do good, Seoho. I promise.” Keonhee kissed the top of his head. “Don’t be afraid to ask for things next time. You’re part of this mismatched pack, just like the rest of us.” 

“I know,” Seoho replied quietly, “I know.”

“We love you, Seoho. You’re  _ our _ little squirrel, remember? This is where you belong.”

Seoho smiled, a fresh round of tears swelling within. He didn’t know how to ask for things, and often fell short in many places, but they still loved him.  _ They still wanted him there, _ and that alone was enough to make his heart swell. “I love you too.”

(Later, when the bed dipped for a second time that evening, Seoho roused from sleep to seek out the culprit. He was met Youngjo’s fond gaze, his lips bitten and raw, but still smiling. The panther reached over the bed, slotting his hand over Seoho’s, and squeezed. He was where he belonged.)

**Author's Note:**

> love you kris! <3
> 
> find me on twt [@moonswallowed](https://twitter.com/moonswallowed) for more spicy content!


End file.
